Destroyed
by Princess Mac
Summary: Henry and Vicki get closer after destroying the chalice, grimoire, and dagger.


Title: Destroyed.

Author: Cady James.

Rating: ADULT.

Chapters: 1.

Categories: Drama (slight), Romance, Supernatural.

Pairing: Henry Fitzroy and Vicki Nelson.

Characters: Henry Fitzroy, Vicki Nelson, Mike Celluci (cameo), Coreen Fennel (cameo).

Summary: Henry and Vicki get closer after destroying the chalice, grimoire, and dagger.

Author Notes: This is post-"Norman." This story is titled "Destroyed" for lack of a better title. NOTE: I wrote this in 2009/2010, but I just now realized I never posted it, so… Disclaimer: _Blood Ties_ does not belong to me; neither do the characters. They belong to Tanya Huff who created them, the actors who played them, and the producers of the show.

BLOODTIES~BLOODTIES~BLOODTIES

Toronto Police Detective Sergeant Michael Celluci walked out of nerd-turned-(banished)demon Norman Bridewell's apartment with former Toronto Police Detective-turned-half-blind Private Investigator Victoria Nelson's Goth assistant Coreen Fennel in tow. She had red marks and cuts on her wrists from Norman's rope bindings and Mike wanted to make sure they weren't splintered or harmful.

He decidedly left Vicki alone with bastard son of Henry VIII, former Duke of Richmond, 470-plus-year-old vampire Henry Fitzroy. He didn't want to but they had some business to take care of and romantic feelings had to be set aside.

Vicki had found out that Henry had also been fooled by Norman's shapeshift Vicki but they decided to forget it ever happened. Henry grabbed the grimoire and chalice, while Vicki picked up the dagger and put it in her pocket. The two walked out and headed to Henry's condo in absolute silence.

Strange things had happened tonight - Vicki had poured her feelings of no-regrets to Norman's Henry. And kissed him. Henry was tricked by Norman's Vicki and kissed her (him?) and slacked off in fighting Norman because he looked like Vicki. Norman had played on the attraction between the two of them.

Their attraction was no secret to anyone. Coreen knew it; Mike knew it. But the last time they had encountered Norman Bridewell, he was a human and a geek and Vicki and Henry had only just met. Both had realized that he must have been around - as a demon - watching them interact; witnessing their attraction toward one another.

Both accepted the attraction between themselves. It was an open secret. Something everyone knew was there but it was never acted upon. Except for a few kisses, a painful-yet-erotic bite on her wrist - to save his life - and a nibble or two on his part.

Both their reveries were broken as a car behind them beeped. Henry noticed he was somewhat double-parked outside his building. The driver behind them, angry and impatient, swerved around them, yelled an obscenity and sped off.

Henry pulled up against the curb and exited the vehicle. Vicki got out and they silently headed up to his place, stopping only briefly to greet Greg the doorman. When they entered the condo, Henry locked the door.

"So, how do we do this?" Vicki asked as she sat on the sofa and placed the dagger on the coffee table in front of her.

"Hold on, let me get something," Henry responded. He first set the chalice and grimoire by the dagger then went to his bookshelf. A moment of searching through titles and he grabbed a very old book out and brought it over. He sat down next to her and she eyed him and the book that looked very much like the grimoire on the table. He noticed the look of question in her eyes. "It's my grimoire. Different text. No dangerous spells, no harm; only spells to destroy the evil."

"Okay," was all Vicki said.

Henry flipped through pages and found the one on destroying objects. He set it down and gathered the ingredients. Candles, a large silver bowl and some herbs. "Okay, it says the spell is more effective if a central or related entity - or person - destroys the objects. I think that means you."

Vicki blinked up at him in surprise. "Why me?"

"Because, the first time these were used you were Norman's sacrifice to Astaroth. Second time, too. The objects Norman - if he ever comes back - needs have to be destroyed so Astaroth won't appear. He needs the chalice, the dagger, the grimoire, and you and your blood. Since we can't and won't destroy you, you have to be the one to destroy them," Henry explained.

"Will it hurt?"

"Just a touch because it needs your blood." Vicki looked, and vibrated with, apprehension. She watched as Henry picked up a regular knife and brought it to her hand. "Do you trust me?"

She eyed the knife and his hand. "I trust you. I just don't trust _this_."

"I know. I loathe magic, too," he soothed her and gently took her hand. The regular knife slit a gash across her palm. Vicki bit back a cry. "I'm sorry," Henry told her. He set the knife down and grabbed a thin white rope and held it horizontal from one end to the other. "Takes your hand and grip it from where my left hand is to the right." She gripped and let go to grip another spot and another until the entire white rope between his hands was red with her blood. Then Henry looped the rope in a circle in the bowl. Herbs were sprinkled and candles were lit. Then he lit a match and placed it in the bowl. The thing went ablaze and Vicki jumped back.

For a moment, Henry ignored the flame as he grabbed Vicki's bleeding hand and licked the blood away and sealed the wound with his saliva.

Vicki shivered and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Henry returned the smile, kissed where he had licked. "No problem. Now, let's end this." He let go and handed his grimoire to her and pointed to the passage needed. She sat up and neared the flaming bowl. Henry handed her the dagger and told her to read. As she read the words - all in Latin and easily translatable, thanks to her college classes - the dagger glowed.

Henry told her to place it in the bowl. The flames coiled around and light flashed and the dagger disappeared. He gave her the chalice and she repeated the spell, watched the chalice glow, and set it in the bowl and watched the flash and flames swallow it. The same action was repeated with the grimoire.

All the while, Vicki's pentagrams on her wrists burned. Once it was done, Henry pointed to a short Latin passage at the bottom of the page and as Vicki read it, the flame slowly died out. Then the bowl went dark. And her pentagrams stopped hurting.

Vicki closed Henry's grimoire and sat back. "That's it. It's done," she stated unenthusiastically. "Now, the only thing left is me."

Henry noticed the anguish in her tone and in her body. "We're not going to destroy you, Victoria."

She stared blankly at the bowl and wondered if that was how it would've ended in Norman's apartment. Would she have been engulfed by flames and a flash and gone? Could she really end that quickly like nothing more than those three objects? Maybe it would end all this scary stuff in her life.

"What if I'm already destroyed?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"You are not destroyed. You're perfect," he stated, trying to reassure her.

"Perfect?" she laughed sarcastically. "My dad left me when I was ten, I've never had long-lasting or committed relationships with anyone - men, in particular - left my job because I'm going blind. I have these stupid pentagrams marked on me maybe for eternity, and I have all these scary things happening to me that I had always thought weren't real. Sometimes, I wonder I'm insane and imagining it all," she ranted then swiftly looked at him. "I'm not perfect; I'm broken and destroyed… and useless."

Henry grabbed his grimoire from her and set it on the coffee table and faced her. "Okay, so you're not perfect. A little broken, yes, and there are issues in your life that can be described as destroying. But you are perfectly sane and, believe and trust me when I say this, you are not at all useless. You understand that? You are not useless to anyone, Victoria Nelson," he told her, his face serious as stone. "You are loved; never forget that."

Vicki stared at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded her understanding and was about to respond when he started up again.

"And, you are not the only one who has ever felt self-doubt. I may be over 470 years old, with a good body and looks," Henry started.

"And self-deprecating," Vicki interjected.

"At times, yes," he answered and continued, "but I have issues. I'm the illegitimate son of a tyrant king who had more whores than wives, my mother being one of those whores. I married at seventeen, fell for a gorgeous woman named Christina - a vampire - and died, came to to find myself in hard-to-get-out-of common grave, lost touch with a lot of people, lived a lonely existence watching people come and go; I've been tortured - twice - by Javier Mendoza; I haven't seen the sun in centuries because it'll kill me. Haven't had actual children even though I do very much want them, and, to top it all off, I'm hopelessly in love with a woman who only marginally reciprocates those feelings and I hate that I have fallen in love because she's human and she'll age and I won't and it scares me. I'm not perfect; I'm broken, too. But I still go on and live my life the way it is because, human or vampire, that's what people do. They just live no matter what."

Vicki couldn't believe what he had just told her. Not the part about his life or the end part. The part about her. He was hopelessly in love with her and hates it because she'll get old and die and he won't. Living in a world with her no longer in it.

She moved closer to him. "So, let's live," she told softly.

Henry noticed her change in demeanor. Gone was the self-doubt about being broken and destroyed. Vicki was now feeling longing and desire and passion. "Vicki, are you sure?"

"I'm not asking for a commitment. Let's live for tonight and tomorrow and worry about the next decade when we get there," she stated and moved closer. Her legs were curled up next to his and her upper body leaned against him; their faces only inches apart. "I'm sure."

Vicki's left hand caressed his face as their lips touched. It wasn't a tender kiss designed to be sweet. This was passionate and hungry and edgy. Vicki moved her body to straddle Henry's lap.

Henry covered up his surprise at the turn of events and Vicki's willingness to love him. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer, forcing them to get as close as possible with clothes still in the way.

Say, speaking of clothes… Henry began to unbutton her black top and peeled it off of her body. They separated their mouths long enough for Vicki to pull his shirt over his head. Then they snapped themselves back together.

Vicki could feel his arousal and it only enhanced hers and she ground her hips against his. Henry growled against her and moved his hands up her back to the back clasp of her bra and flicked it open. He grabbed the straps and quickly tugged it down her arms, releasing her breasts. He tossed the garment aside and moved his lips from hers, down her neck, over the enticing vein there, passed her collarbone and moved his lips to take on nipples into his mouth while his hand squeezed and pinched the other.

Vicki's head moved back and she groaned in pleasure. His skin was cool but his mouth was on fire. She held onto his shoulders and ground against him while simultaneously pushing her breasts closer to his mouth and hands. "Henry…," she moaned.

Henry smiled. It was the first time she had ever moaned his name in ecstasy. It was an amazing sound to hear. He switched his ministrations to his mouth on the other breasts while his other hand squeezed and pinched the moistened bud of the other.

The arousal was building to an excruciating level for both of them. "Henry, please, take me to bed," Vicki whispered.

He separated from her breasts and locked her arms around his neck. He stood - carefully - and she automatically locked her legs around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom. Once inside, Henry set Vicki down on the bed and moved to rest next to her.

Vicki smiled and turned to face him, pressing her body fully against him. Their lips reconnected while their hands roamed south.

Vicki undid Henry's pants and slid the zipper down. Henry reached to flip on the light so she could see him. The light streaming in from the living room wasn't sufficient enough. Once the zipper was down, she reached in and fisted around him.

Henry groaned in her mouth and grew even harder against her palm. Meanwhile, his hands had pulled down her zipper and he slid a hand inside, under her panties, and cupped her between her thighs. She was wet and fully aroused.

His first touch, between her legs, sparked a shudder. They kept it up for a while before Vicki removed her hand from him and tugged his jeans down, along with his boxers, freeing his hard-on. Henry reciprocated by removing his hand from her, which elicited an unhappy groan, and he tugged her pants and panties down and tossed them aside, along with her boots.

Henry placed her on her back and moved his head between her open thighs, then looked up at her. "Just so you know, I haven't done this since Christina – before she turned me. This is the first time I'm tasting a woman since becoming a vampire," he told her.

Vicki, too turned on to speak, just nodded and moaned… and watched as Henry lowered his head and ran a tongue over her. "Oh, God!"

He tasted her wetness and smiled; Vicki tasted great. Her juices, much like her blood, were unique in their flavor. She was incredibly sweet, with just a hint of tangy spiciness. He craved it and moved his tongue through her folds and her juices flowed around his tongue. His hands gripped her thighs and pulled her closer. His mouth moved to suck on her clitoris while he eased a couple fingers inside her.

Vicki, already writhing and moaning in pleasure, arched off the bed and began panting. One of her hands found its way to his head, holding him against her. More! Oh… Henry!" she screamed.

Her body raced toward climax and her muscles throbbed and clutched him until her body froze then began to spasm around his fingers.

Henry felt the rush of her juices pulse against his fingers as she came. It felt amazing to him, to give her pure ecstasy.

He climbed up to rest next to Vicki and watched as she slowly floated back down to Earth.

Vicki felt like she was soaring through space; it felt incredible. Then, her body began to regulate itself and she slowly fell back to reality and Henry's bedroom.

"Holy…! That was incredible!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and tucked some sweat-soaked strands of chestnut hair behind her ears. "You're welcome. You taste amazing, by the way. I can definitely get used to that."

"What do I taste like?" Vicki asked, turning suddenly to face him. "I want to know what my blood tastes like; what I taste like."

"Your blood and your juices have the same taste. It's got this sweetness to it, mixed with a tangy spiciness… Could be from all that Chinese takeout… But, it tastes incredibly good. The only difference is your blood also has that coppery taste blood has," Henry explained.

"Sounds yummy," she responded and relaxed for a moment. After a few minutes, she decided to do something bold and she sat up and moved over Henry. She pushed his legs apart and kneeled in between them. Vicki wrapped one hand around his dick and lowered her head toward his manhood. She stopped, momentarily, to glance up at him seductively. "Now, I want to know what you taste like."

Henry kept his eyes on his human love as her tongue explored his entire length, and his balls, before she slowly – almost excruciatingly so – took him into her mouth. With every dip of her head, she slowly pulled him deeper into her warm mouth, trying to test how deep to take him. Once she decided he was as deep as she wanted him to be, without completely gagging her, she began to suck.

Henry moved a hand to her head and buried his fingers in the chestnut silkiness of her hair, and he started to buck inside her. "Damn, Vicki!" She giggled, nearly choking herself, and he groaned at the vibration that caused around his dick.

After a while, Henry's other hand moved to her head and Vicki gave up control and let him jerk inside her hot mouth. She wasn't used to this kind of kinkiness, but something about being around this vampire made her try and push out of her comfort zone.

Henry suddenly bucked hard into her and Vicki felt his cum on her tongue and she swallowed. It tasted sweet and salty, and she swore that she tasted a hint of something like fine, smooth wine with it.

When he released the final spurt, his body relaxed and his hands fell away from her head. "God, Vicki! You are amazing! Incredible!"

Vicki released him from her mouth, licked her lips, and moved to lay on top of him. "Thank you. I honestly haven't done that in years. Not even with Mike. Hell, I haven't even taken someone _that_ deep ever. Nor I have ever swallowed cum. You're the first," she explained and kissed him deeply.

"So, how do I taste?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around her.

"Delicious. It was salty and sweet, but it kind of tasted smooth, like a fine wine," she answered.

"Better with age?" Henry asked, half-joking.

"Yes, exactly," Vicki replied, not joking. "But, I'm not entirely satisfied, yet."

"Neither am I."

The pair gazed into each other's eyes for a long time before Vicki moved her legs to fit him between her thighs; she smiled and Henry got the hint. He flipped them over until he was resting comfortably on top of his love. Vicki opened her legs wider and wrapped them around Henry's hips, and gripped his forearms with her hands as she prepared for him to enter her body for the first time.

Henry slowly eased into her and watched her eyes squeeze shut at a feeling she hadn't felt in months, maybe almost a year. As he finally settled partway in, he stopped and allowed Vicki's body to adjust to him. Her eyes were still shut and he could tell it had been awhile since her last sexual encounter. A moment later and her eyes opened and she smirked at him.

As the adjustment ended, both felt the need hammering them. Henry began to move slowly, thrusting in and out, climbing deeper inside her with each thrust.

It was an amazing feeling for Vicki and she let out a sudden whimper which Henry mistook as pain and he froze up. "Did I hurt you?" He knew, being a vampire held a certain amount of strength and that could easily harm people, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt his Vicki… especially in a moment of passion.

Vicki looked up at him, confused for a moment. Why did he stop, why was he asking such a question? It took a second for her to register why… and she smiled softly and moved a hand to caress his face. "Oh… no, of course not. It was a happy noise; I'm not in any pain. I want more." To prove it, her muscles rhythmically began to clench him. "You can go harder, Henry; I won't break."

That seemed to ease Henry's thoughts and he fused his lips to hers and resumed his thrusting. Their mouths and tongues dueled as Vicki moved to meet each of his thrusts. Her hands moved to grip his back and ended up digging into skin; his hands bunched the bed sheet they lay upon.

The volume of their hot, raw – and, coincidentally, sweet and tender – lovemaking escalated as they neared their breaking point.

The air grew thick and their passion made it hard for Vicki to breathe and she moved her head back to try and gasped for air, revealing the creamy caramel-colored expanse of her neck. Henry didn't need air, but the vampire in him needed to feed and the exposed neck offered him her veins. As his body grew closer to climax, the need for her blood increased. He sensed it pumping quickly through her body; saw the pulse nearly jumping out of her neck as it throbbed. He couldn't resist any longer and let his eyes go dark and his fangs descend and he sunk them into that pulsating vein in her throat.

Vicki, despite being under him, arched her body against his. Her body slammed into his, her legs tightened around him and her nails dug so hard into his back, blood was drawn. She moved to expose more of her neck and reached a shaky hand to his head, gripping hair and holding him against her.

A few more thrusts into her body and another mouthful of her blood, and Henry felt her climax. It was shattering. Then, he followed with his own orgasm, spilling into her. His fangs retracted from her and he roared out in pleasure, before moving to lick the wound gone.

Vicki felt like she was soaring through clouds that felt like unbelievably intense, erotic, and pleasurable flames. It was amazing. She couldn't believe she would climax that big just by Henry drinking her blood. There was no way it could be that good.

It took her a couple minutes to finally float back down to Earth. When she did, Henry had left her body and was lying next to her, watching her.

She smiled at him. "That was… damn!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "Is that a… vampire thing, or have you always been able to do that? Because… wow!"

Henry pulled her up against him. "I believe it's a vampire trait."

"I love that you're a vampire," Vicki stated happily. "Love it."

Henry laughed; he loved how relaxed she was, as opposed to earlier in the night when she was talking about being broken and useless... It was a nice change. "See, you're not broken, destroyed… and you're definitely not useless."

"Okay, not broken or useless, but, damn, you destroyed me," she laughed and moved to lay on top of him. "So, how long until sunrise?"

"Not that long, unfortunately. A couple hours… why?"

"Shades down?" she inquired, yawning.

"Yes. You need your sleep, don't you?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

Henry didn't need to hear it in her voice to know she was falling asleep; her heart rate was starting to even out. "Go to sleep. You're safe here tonight," he told her softly.

Vicki smiled contently, rested her head comfortably on his chest, and closed her eyes. "I'm always safe with you, Henry."

"Goodnight, Victoria. I love you," he whispered.

As the last bit of her consciousness left her, she replied, "Night. I love you, too." And, then she was out.

By the time sunrise was approaching, Henry moved Vicki to his side, so when the day took him, the motion of his body wouldn't wake her. His last thought as the day was beginning on the other side of his secure shades was the love he had for the woman lying next to him. Then, a jolt went through his body and he collapsed, unconscious onto the bed – literally dead to the world.


End file.
